Amegakure (Cherry)
was a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village that has expanded its boundaries over the decades. It was settled in an unnamed land at first that is now known as the Land of Rain. Its architecture is still composed of the metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them which have been upgraded to their current technology and more have been built to establish a stable connection. This is the same for the many power lines that is connected to these skyscrapers together with the copper lines. All three are essential for the business and wealth as well for the current leader, Izaya. Numerous shinobi that hail from Amegakure are skilled genjutsu users and technical-trained. But it remains to be a village with exceptional skilled shinobi in each of their own fields. The most intriguing of Amegakure are their own developed assassination techniques, which has gained the interest of many foreign countries to perform such tasks. History Canon Synopsis Once led by the fearsome that waged into the wars with his shinobi force to trample over the villages and lands. Amegakure had become a part of the to gain more lands in her possession, to out stretch her domain and power. Still with the terrifying presence of Hanzō; him solely killing entire shinobi platoons and leaving the young powerful alive, Amegakure lost the war. Considering that the village’s location lies between three of the it has unwantedly witnessed and engaged to be a battlefield during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. For this particular reason Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy, leading to the village’s defenses to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for held in Amegakure, must go through a numerous of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzō, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. In the time of the , a from Amegakure began to press for peace. The group rapidly expanded in great numerous and famed among the people, becoming to know as , and indicated to be a threat by Hanzō for his ruling. In despair Hanzō allied with of Konohagakure to eliminate Akatsuki altogether. He lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and the group’s public leader, , who he killed. In fit rage tried to take revenge on Hanzō, but succeeded only in killing other Amegakure shinobi present as well all of Danzō’s Root personnel as Hanzō escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of , soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Those that rejected the former kingship and principals wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through it, in order to show their loyalty to the new ideas and leader. It is rumored that Pain one-handedly killed Hanzō as well everyone even remotely affiliated with him. This is similar to the fact that he kills any remnants that are still loyal to Hanzō that tried to sneak back to the village and want to assassinate him. To this effectiveness the villagers of Amegakure regards Pain as a ‘god’. They refer Pain as ‘Lord Pain’, and who assisted him, as ‘Lady Angel’. During Nagato’s reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village. It is a special rain that connected to his senses which allowed him to sense intruders who tried to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. After his death, Konan assumes the duties of Amegakure’s leader and swears the village’s allegiance to , but she falls in battle against Tobi, who came to retrieve Nagato’s Rinnegan. After her death it is unknown who led Amegakure. Izaya's Reign Defense Mechanism Established to be a safe heaven the security of Amegakure had been strict and tight even at the start of its foundation. It is unknown how the security went in the old days till Hanzō's had taken the reigns of the village. He was the first of his predecessor and successors to build a military structure for his own benefit. Still, Hanzō feared to be assassinated by outsiders and invented these structures in Amegakure and its educations. When ruled Amegakure after prompting and convincing the citizens with his ideals, he promised to protect Amegakure with all his might. To do this, he would use the infused with his chakra to watch over Ame. In this same manner, Pain could distinctly recognize the chakra signature of his people, thus allowing him to immediately detect anyone that dares to intrude Amegakure. The current leader, Izaya, has an unique trait derived of his lightning that allows him to control magnetism within and around him. With the metallic skyscrapers and other related objects has caused his abilities to be boosted to a complete new level. Unlike his predecessor, Izaya has a permanent magnetic field/barrier surrounding the outskirts of Amegakure that will alert him 98.9% time of all intruders and unwanted people. This shield may have a chance to cause a volt to go through the intruder as a warning when entering the village. If it has not been registered by the magnetic field, his crows will alarm their master about the intruders. Whenever Izaya has to leave Amegakure, the magnetic barrier will weaken in strength to warn any intruder that dares to enter the village, or alert the man himself. It is then that the mysterious sensor of Ame, Fukugi Toguma, comes in play. With his devotion to purely master the sensory skill, Fukugi has the skills and abilities to track any intruder down that has entered Amegakure, and will telepathically communicate with the defense forces to bring them down. He will also inform his Lord through the (clone) crows that are partial from himself and left behind for emergencies. Other than that, Fukugi's location within Ame remains uncertain as he has mastered the skills to camouflage his signature and himself entirely. Military Organisation Kōmyō Shinobi Academy School is the academy for beginning Rain Students that want to graduate to become a ninja, a genin-ranked shinobi of the Rain. Most of Ame's academy students are finely trained to become exceptional shinobi, to enter one of the main divisions of Ame's military. Ame's Ground Force is the front-combatant branch from the four main forces of Amegakure's militia. They are divided in six divisions to utilize their tasks to its maximum. It is lead by a Captain-Commander that appoint his lieutenants to lead their division. The Ground Force current Captain-Commander is Raido X. Ame's Aerial Forces Ame's Aerial Forces (雨隠れの飛行隊 Amegakure no Hikōtai; Lit. "Amegakure's Flying Corps") are one of the most elite forces of Amegakure, acting as the force that strikes from the air with their extremely advanced machinery developed by their various aeronautical engineers. As of now, their commander is Susumu. Ame's Non-Combatant Department Ame's Non-Combatant Department (雨隠れの非戦闘員分科 Amegakure no Hisentōin Bunka) is a separate branch from the four main forces of Amegakure's militia. They hold non-combative roles solely, thus holding extreme value because of the support they provide. Ame's Long-Range Force Economic System Advanced Technology Landmarks * Associates See Also * Ame's Evolution Trivia * Ame's Databook ** Population Size: Four stars ** Military Strength: Five Stars ** Economic Strength: Four stars ** Technology: Five Stars